


Designated Driver Wallflowers

by AlexanderTheMostlyOkay



Category: Homestuck
Genre: College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderTheMostlyOkay/pseuds/AlexanderTheMostlyOkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Tinkerlu's totally amazing AU in which Karkat and Dave are the only sober ones at the party but they still totally fuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Designated Driver Wallflowers

God this party sucked.

The music was too loud, there were too many drunken students trying to get into each other’s pants, and no booze for the Dave. 

He had drawn the short stick to be the designated driver and this whole “No booze let’s be safe” thing was not working for him. He was leaning up against a wall doing his best to seem completely chill while John played tonsil hockey with a blue-blooded troll. Of course she had her hands down another troll’s pants too. Jade and Rose were completely wasted and sort of…

Oh god they were making out. 

He didn’t really need to see his best gal pal and sister making out but for some reason he couldn’t quite force himself to look away. 

He finally pried his eyes off the pair of them, and started scanning the room for something else to focus on. Dave was the worst fucking radar machine ever. Everyone was drunk and all over each other and completely dead to the rest of the world. Wait, no. There was one other guy standing awkwardly over in the corner clearly without the red solo cup required for all college parties. 

Dave did his best to make his way around the near orgy going on to get to the poor guy. He was very obviously fake texting to trying to look uninterested. Getting close, Dave could figure out that is was indeed, Karkat Vantas, troll boy extraordinaire. Having seen him pretty wasted several times before Dave went out on a limb and said that he was an equally unlucky driver. 

He made his way over to him and leaned up on the wall next to him. “So I’ve been watching you from afar and I’ve come to the conclusion that this party does in fact have another designated driver wallflower.” He smiled widely, letting a little bit more Texan drawl into his voice than he normally would. 

Karkat returned the smile. “And I thought I was the only sober one here.” They had talked several times before, and although neither of them would normally admit it, found each other very hot. 

“So, you doing anything tonight besides playing babysitter for a bunch of drunk college kids?” 

Karkat thought for a second and muttered something under his breath. “You.”

Dave raised an eyebrow and put on a expression more smug than normal. “I won’t be opposed to that.” The party sucked and Karkat was a fine piece of ass so what the hell?”

Karkat grabbed him by the hand and dragged him into an unoccupied closet, putting their lips together. 

 

They sloppily make out for a while, hands roaming all over the place and goddammit if this isn’t one of the best things Dave’s done in a while. Karkat started kissing a trail down towards Dave’s neck, getting quiet sighs in response. 

The troll opened his mouth slightly, brushing too-sharp teeth against too-pale skin. Dave almost fell over when he started sucking. There were going to be hard-to-explain hickies latter, but that was the last thing on his mind. 

There was a creak as the door opened, and light flooded in. John and Jade stood there, smirking at the pair of them as Dave’s eyes widened to about thirty times their normal size. Karkat stopped and tensed up against him, sensing the light. 

The ectosiblings did nothing more than smile at the couple as they slowly closed the door. Karkat went right back to sucking at his neck, tasting the salt of his skin. “They’re gonna give me so much shit and I don’t even care,” Dave quietly muttered closing his eyes and leaning into Karkat. 

“Good, now shut up and take your shirt off.” 

Dave could have broken the speed barrier with how quickly he complied.

**Author's Note:**

> http://24.media.tumblr.com/524481311d92fbca48048284a4812523/tumblr_mjs8oiWud81qkll4no1_1280.jpg


End file.
